


that something is all I need

by momentsintimex



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, scavenger hunt, set in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsintimex/pseuds/momentsintimex
Summary: Lara Jean Covey wants to end the year with a happy memory for Peter.setting up a scavenger hunt that takes him back to places that mean the most to them, Peter finds Lara Jean waiting at the end of it, ready to turn a day with tainted memories into a day to remember.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	that something is all I need

_Dear Peter Kavinsky,_

_As the year wraps up, there isn’t anyone I would rather spend my evening with. Follow the clues to find me at the end. Hope you make it to me before midnight :)_

_Lovingly yours,_

_Lara Jean Covey_

Peter reads the note and then reads it again, unable to wipe the smile off his face. Lara Jean’s handwriting - straight out of a fairytale, impeccable cursive and flowing letters as if she had illustrated a children’s book stares back at him, beginning an evening of adventure on a night he had previously wanted to spend on the sofa watching movies until the stroke of midnight.

“Did you know anything about this?” he asks, looking up to where his mother is finishing the last of the dishes, Owen putting together a LEGO set he received for Christmas from their grandparents beside him at the table. “I mean, did Lara Jean or anyone say anything to you?”

His mom smiles, turning to put the leftovers on the shelf in the fridge. “Owen and I were informed of tonight’s festivities a few days ago,” she replies, closing the fridge door and wiping her hands off on the dish towel. “But we were sworn to secrecy.”

“You can’t even give me one hint?”

“And feel the wrath of Lara Jean after?” Owen asks, looking up as he grabs the next bag of LEGO. “Absolutely not. Just go change into something that looks a whole lot better than that and leave before you don’t finish by midnight.”

Peter rolls his eyes, walking down the hall and into his room. He looks through his clothes, finally picking up a sweater and his peacoat, adding dark jeans and his boots. The snow falling wasn’t sticking, but was enough to leave a chill in the air. Lara Jean gave him no clues on their final destination, but he at least knew that she liked this outfit.

His mom smiles when he returns, noticing his hesitation on his face. “Owen and I will have a great night. We’ll watch the festivities in Times Square, finish building his LEGO set, and then go to bed right after midnight,” she smiles, smoothing her hands over his coat, adjusting the collar. “Don’t worry about us, okay? Just enjoy tonight.”

Four years ago Peter’s father walked out on New Year’s Eve and didn’t return. Peter hadn’t been away from home for New Years since then, too afraid of leaving his mother and brother to relive the day by themselves. Instead he watched the parties his friends had on Instagram, liking photos and making vague promises about how he’d be there next year, he just wasn’t feeling up to it that year. His friends never pressed, and while they didn’t talk about his dad and the emotions New Year’s Eve brought him, Peter was grateful that his friends didn’t feel like they had to.

But the next year's festivities would come and go and Peter would stay at home playing board games with his family and making lame attempts to ease the sadness that seemed to float through the home that day, no matter how much better off they were without their father there.

This time Peter nods, kissing her cheek and ruffling his brother’s hair on the way out, taking the first clue out of the envelope once his car is on and warming up.

_The place we had our first real kiss._

Peter smiles, placing the clue in the cupholder and backing out of his driveway with ease. He turned on the playlist Lara Jean made on his Spotify, blasting it through the streets of their hometown, pulling into the parking lot of their school.

Snow was pushed up along the banks, the last reminder of the white Christmas they celebrated the week before. Peter had spent most of his time outside, nose tinged red and fingers numb from shoveling and throwing snowballs at his little brother, who seemed less than enthused by his antics.

In turn, getting to the lacrosse field proved to be a challenge. The snow, deep at parts where the plows had piled it up, gave way to icy portions laid on top of the snow that seemed to freeze over in the frigid temperatures. He can just barely make out a figure standing on the field, bouncing in place in an effort to keep warm.

A few steps further and better lighting from the streetlamps reveals Trevor, who blows on his hands and brightens when he notices Peter walking towards him. “A few minutes longer and I was about to call you and give you the location myself,” he announces, smiling as he shoves the envelope into Peter’s hands, promptly shoving his own hands into his pockets. “Lara Jean said the clues are straightforward. I guess she didn’t take into account who would be following them.”

Peter shoves at Trevor’s shoulder, laughing. “I wanted to make sure my mom was cool with it, you know?” he says quietly, the two of them walking back to the car.

Trevor stills, sighing. “I forgot,” he mumbles, and then continues pace with Peter. “Are you okay? With being out for a little while? I’m sure Lara Jean would understand if you’d rather do this a different night.”

Peter shrugs, jumping off the snow bank and turning to watch Trevor do the same. “It sucks, sitting at home thinking about it, but I also feel bad leaving my mom and Owen in that place,” he sighs. “It’ll probably be good for me to get out and do something like this, and my mom was pretty excited for me to not be there and do something normal on New Year’s Eve.”

Trevor nods, hitting Peter on the back. “That’s good, man,” he says. “I don’t know what Covey has planned for tonight for you, but I know that it’s probably extravagant and romantic and going to be worth being out in the cold like this,” he laughs. “Let me know how it goes.”

“I will,” he nods, giving him a quick hug and hopping back into his car, looking at the clock.

It’s just before 10. He opens the next clue, Lara Jean’s handwriting staring back at him once more.

_The place where you won me back._

With no clues as to how many stops he has, he can’t help but drive a little faster, snaking his way through the streets full of people on their way to celebrate.

The next clue is easy. Peter remembers the night so vividly, the first snow of the year falling outside Belleview, the retirement home Lara Jean volunteered at with John Ambrose McClaren. He remembers showing up in his sweater, pulling his coat tighter around him as Lara Jean walked out in a rush, floor length baby blue dress hugging her body perfectly.

He remembers his breath being taken away, an ache in his chest at the thought of her not accepting his apology.

But she did, crashing into his arms and kissing him with such force that Peter wondered if he was dreaming. He remembers holding her close, her arms covered in goosebumps, and pulling off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders.

“I love you, Covey,” he whispered against her ear, kissing just beneath her lobe. She shuddered under his touch, pressing her head into the crook of his neck, kissing along the edge of his sweater.

He went home that evening feeling as if he was on cloud nine, floating through the kitchen and back up to his room. Sleep didn’t come easy that night, and instead of closing his eyes, he texted with Lara Jean until the early hours of the morning, the sun rising above the trees outside his windows as he dozed off.

There’s an event at Belleview that evening, cars lined through the parking lot when he pulls up to the front. Lucas is standing at the entrance, hovering by the automatic door for warmth each time it opens. Peter parks, hopping out and walking towards him with a smile on his face.

“Trevor told me when you left school and I still feel like I’ve been standing out here waiting for you for too long,” Lucas groans, shoving the envelope into his hand. “Lara Jean is lucky I love her so much. A scavenger hunt on New Year’s Eve that involves being outdoors? What was she thinking?”

“She’s a genius, Lucas,” Peter smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. “She planned all of this, got all of you to agree, and was kind enough to put you at the beginning of the scavenger hunt so you can go to your party or whatever tonight and enjoy the last day of the year with your friends.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky nothing good happens at these parties until close to midnight,” he teases.

Peter hesitates, finger sliding under the flap of the envelope to open it. “Do you know where I’m ending up after all of this? Or how many clues I have to get through before I get to Lara Jean?”

Smiling, Lucas takes a step forward and wraps his arm around Peter. “Peter, my sweet, innocent Peter,” he begins, laughing. “You really thought I was going to tell you when you finally make it to Lara Jean? You thought I would tell you where you’re ending up at the end of all of this?” he asks.

Peter laughs, shaking his head. Together they begin walking back to Peter’s car.

“You and I both know that Lara Jean loves gestures like this. And if she knew that I ruined it, when you’re only on your second clue, she’d be devastated,” he says. “And I think we both know that you’re super into this. You love that she went to these lengths, and you’re also curious about where you’re going to end up at the end of all of this.”

Chewing on his lip, Peter nods. He leans against the jeep, sighing. “I just… I’ll never come up with something as extravagant and romantic as this, and she deserves something like that. I just wish that I could show her how much I love her and love when she does things like this for me.”

Shifting on his feet, Lucas smiles. “Lara Jean doesn’t do these things because she expects something in return,” he says quietly. “Lara Jean does these big romantic gestures because she loves you. And she knows you love her back. You show it in a million other little ways. Trust me, she’s aware of how you feel about her. You don’t have to worry about that not being the case.”

Peter nods, thanking him and climbing back into the car. Lucas’ words ring through his mind, clouding it as he opens the envelope and the impossibly neat handwriting stares back at him once again.

_The spot you wait for Kitty and I in the morning._

Pulling out of the Belleview with ease, Peter began the relatively quick drive through town towards the Coveys. After an initial hesitation, the only logical explanation Peter could think of was the Covey house.

Him driving the Covey girls to school first started as part of the contract Lara Jean had written in the beginning of their fake dating. It seemed simple enough - it wasn’t like Lara Jean was asking for some extravagant deal in exchange for a fake dating contract. She was asking for a ride for her and her sister to school each morning, which wasn’t out of his way.

The first time he met Kitty, she promptly announced that her name was Katherine and only close friends called her Kitty - which he wasn’t. He apologized, calling her Katherine and earning the honor of calling her by her childhood nickname when he announced that he would be driving both girls to school each morning now that Lara Jean was his girlfriend.

It wasn’t until three weeks later that he found out Lara Jean didn’t want to involve their families. She let it slip during an argument, and Peter immediately apologized profusely, shouldering the blame and promising that he would do whatever she wanted to make it better. Lara Jean had waved her hand dismissively, sighing. “The damage is done, Peter. Kitty knows, and she’s not going to believe that we’re not together anymore just because you say something.”

Surprisingly, Kitty was the most understanding of the fake dating arrangements and the ensuing fake breakup, followed by them truly getting back together. She was giddy when Peter approached her to go to the Korean market with him, picking out Lara Jean’s favorite snacks to take on the ski trip.

“You’re really going to go through with this, right?” she had asked, tapping her fingers against the door of his car. Peter nodded from the passenger seat, glancing at her to see her reaction. “Good. I always thought you and Lara Jean would make a good couple. Even if it was a little weird to see it at first.”

Peter let out a loud laugh at the comment, shaking his head. “You’re incredible, Kitty. You know that?”

“I do,” she replied smugly, directing Peter to the Korean store with relative ease.

Now, as he pulls onto the street he’s driven down countless times, his favorite Covey stands by the mailbox with a grin on her face, her legs bouncing from excitement and the chill in the air.

“Lucas gave me his number so I could be part of this. Isn’t that so cool, Peter?” she announces when she climbs up onto the footboard of his jeep, hanging through the window of the passenger side.

Peter smiles, shifting the car into park and turning to her. “It’s very cool, Kitty,” he agrees. “I thought you’d have some big plans tonight, with it being New Year’s Eve. When has Katherine Covey ever not had something to do on such a monumental evening?”

He laughs at her eye roll as she holds her hands in front of the heat. “Janie and Ella are coming over to watch movies and dance around. Daddy is going across the street to Trina’s. I think it’s so they can kiss at midnight, but Lara Jean told me it’s impolite to ask Trina about what she plans to do to celebrate the new year.”

“And Lara Jean would be correct on this one, kid,” Peter laughs. “So, do you have something for me?”

Nodding, Kitty reluctantly pulls one hand away from the heater and digs through the pocket of her puffy jacket, producing an envelope and one Yakult. “I know it’s not a school morning, but we’re on break and I thought you deserved one,” she shrugs, laughing when Peter opens it eagerly and takes a sip.

“You’re the best, kid, you know that?” He smiles, opening the envelope. “Do you know where Lara Jean is? Or how many clues there are?”

Kitty smiles smugly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I know the answer to both of those questions, but I won’t be the one to snitch, Peter Kavinsky,” she replies, placing her hands back in front of the heat. “You’re going to love where you end up, Peter. She’s spent a lot of time working on it.”

“I know,” Peter nods. It’s not that he thinks he’s going to hate it - Lara Jean could take him to a picnic on the side of the highway and he would fall deeper in love - it’s the anticipation, the not knowing that’s getting to him.

All he wants is to make it to his favorite person in record time, and right now it feels never ending.

A car pulls up behind him and two girls pop out of the back seat, waving at Kitty enthusiastically. Kitty smiles, waving and turning back to Peter. “As fun as this has been, you have a scavenger hunt to finish, and I have a dance party waiting for me,” she beams, jumping down. “Good luck, Peter. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Night, Kitty. Have fun tonight,” he smiles, waiting until she’s safely back inside with her friends before opening the envelope that’s been resting on his lap.

_The place we always go for comfort milkshakes and fries._

Maybe the easiest clue yet. His face spreads into a smile, shifting the car into park and driving with ease towards his next destination.

The Corner Cafe has been a staple in their relationship since before they even started fake dating. He met her there the first time just after he received his letter from middle school in that she declared her love for him. He read it over, teased her harmlessly over being a player when she confessed there were five letters written, and began the journey of fake dating to piss Josh and Gen off.

He parks out front, glancing through the cafe windows to see a few tables occupied by couples before their events that evening. When he walks in, sitting alone is Chris with a plate of fries and a smug smirk on her face, nudging the seat across from her with her foot.

“It’s about time you showed up,” she announces, sighing when Peter plucks a fry from her plate, dragging it through the ketchup. “I think that couple over there were beginning to think I was a loner on New Year’s Eve.”

Peter swallows, leaning back. “We all know you’re just here until I got here, and then you’re going to spend your evening with Trevor, kissing him at midnight and then pretending like you did nothing when Lara Jean asks you because you think parties are too mainstream and overrated, when it’s really because you don’t want anyone to know that you and Pike are dangerously close to becoming a real thing.”

Chris’ cheeks redden, shoulders sagging as she slides a fry through the remnants of ketchup. “Did Trevor tell you our plans when you saw him earlier?”

Laughing, Peter shakes his head. “He didn’t,” he smirks, leaning forward and taking another fry. “What you’ve forgotten, Chris, is that I can read you. You’re not so mysterious to me as you want to believe you are.”

Chris sighs, dragging a fry through the salt remnants. “You’re not going to tell LJ our plans, are you?” She asks, looking up. “It’s not that I won’t tell her eventually, it’s just that I’m not ready for her to know. She’ll have a bunch of questions that I’m not sure I can answer, at least not until I figure out what’s going on between me and Trevor.”

Peter reaches across the table, resting his hands on Chris’ before she pulls away abruptly. “I promise I won’t tell Lara Jean anything until you tell her first,” he says sincerely. “But for the record, whatever is going on between you and Trevor, I support it. You two would be really cute together, you know,” he teases.

“Shut up, Kavinsky,” Chris groans, watching as Peter pays for her fries. “Here’s your final clue. Go find your girlfriend at the end of this scavenger hunt. Get your midnight kiss or whatever.”

“You get yours, too,” Peter laughs, hugging her, unashamed.

Climbing back into his car, Peter now knows is his last clue, watching Chris text someone before pulling away with a quick wave.

_The place we spent the most time as kids._

He pauses, thinking about it.

There had been a time, memories so long ago that they almost didn’t feel real, where Peter and Lara Jean were friends. They spent countless hours running through the streets barefoot, chasing each other with their group of friends, only returning home as the sun set over the horizon.

But the one place he thinks they spent the most time as kids is the treehouse. Located at the edge of her backyard in her neighbor’s property lies a treehouse that stood long before them, but quickly became their escape. They buried a time capsule with their friend group at the end of seventh grade, spent hours as a group telling stories and having picnics in the building, and the occasional sleepover when their parents would allow it.

It had been years since Peter had returned there. He thought about it multiple times, especially when Lara Jean came back into his life on a whim with the fake notes. They had spent so much time there, made so many memories, but the thought of going back almost seemed impossible.

He pulls up just at the edge of Lara Jean’s property, shutting his car off and grabbing his things. Down the side of the houses and through the shrubs he can see the treehouse, lights coming through the windows of the old wood structure. He smiles, shoving his keys into his pocket as he walks across the frozen ground.

He can hear music playing when he reaches the base of the ladder, smiling as he climbs up. He wasn’t surprised to poke his head in and find white fairy lights and food spread out, Lara Jean in one of his sweatshirts and leggings as she looks at him.

“Surprise,” she smiles, leaning forward to kiss him, sweatshirt covered hands cupping his face. “You made it.”

He smiles, kissing her softly. “And you made me the best scavenger hunt ever. How did you come up with all of this and get everyone to agree to it?”

She smiles, pulling him close and wrapping the blanket around both of them. “It was easy to get everyone to agree to it. They knew it would only be a few minutes of their time, and when they heard that I had planned all this for the two of us, they immediately agreed.”

Peter takes a moment, looking around. Lara Jean had hung mini Christmas stockings and sheer fabric to block part of the outside light. There’s blankets that he remembers seeing tossed over the chair in her bedroom piled in the corner, one pulled over the two of them. Her laptop lays out in front of them playing the festivities in Times Square for them to watch.

“How did you pull this off?”

Lara Jean leans back, pressing her head against his chest. “It took a whole lot of planning, honestly. But I wanted to make tonight special. I wanted to make sure that you had the best night.”

There’s a beat of silence, Lara Jean’s hand running across his torso lightly. “I know tonight is hard for you,” she whispers after a moment. She feels Peter suck in a breath, tensing briefly underneath her. “And I don’t want to dwell on it or talk about it if you don’t want to, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you. And I want to help you make New Year's traditions that aren’t tinged with a bad memory.”

She feels Peter’s lips press on the top of her head, warm breath against her hair. “This is the first New Year’s I’m spending away from the house since he left,” he admits quietly after a minute. “I’ve been too worried to leave my mom and Owen alone before. I didn’t want them to feel like I was moving on and forgetting this horrible time,” he continues. “But Lara Jean, if I was going to leave my house on New Year’s Eve, I’m glad that it’s for you.”

Turning, Lara Jean leans up and kisses him. “I’m glad you’re here, Peter. And I hope that this night makes up for all the horrible things that have happened to you on this night.”

“I love you,” he whispers, pulling her to straddle him, leaning up to kiss her with more force.

They make out and watch the performances on her laptop for the rest of the evening, and when the clock strikes midnight and Peter pulls Lara Jean in for a kiss, he’s pretty sure that the good of this evening will outweigh every horrible memory he’s had associated with New Year’s Eve.

“Thank you for making things better, Lara Jean Covey,” he whispered against her lips, pulling her close.

“Always, Peter Kavinsky.”

**Author's Note:**

> apparently all i needed to do was watch Dash & Lily to find inspiration for these two!
> 
> i'm sorry for my absence! i was not expecting my writer's block for these two to last as long as it did, and while i don't have anything in the works for these two, i'm hoping it wasn't a fleeting moment of inspiration for these two and i'll be back soon!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this! :) <3
> 
> the title of the fic is from Snow by Leslie Odom Jr. :)


End file.
